


Like A Kid in The Snow

by Raven052



Series: 12 Days of Frerard Christmas [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Teen!Frank, Teen!Gerard, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven052/pseuds/Raven052
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow Day! And Gerard is excited and eager to get outside and enjoy it, while Frank would much rather stay wrapped up in bed. <br/>Perhaps Gerard can convince him though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Kid in The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of a series of fics I wrote last year, now going up for your enjoyment!

As soon as Gerard woke up, he could tell.   
There was something different about the dull light that managed to find it’s way into his room through the small, high up windows.   
Something about the chill of the room. Even wrapped up tight and warm under the covers, he could feel the cold trying to get through.   
He heard a soft thump, just outside one of the windows, like something soft falling a short way onto something else soft. 

Gerard smiled, his eyes open wide, twinkling excitedly. 

Beside him, the person sharing his bed fidgeted. Gerard had moved away slightly, and now they were trying to find him again, get the warmth of his body back.   
Gerard laughed softly, snuggling back down, wrapping his arms closer around his boyfriend.  
“Frank.” He whispered, which was answered with a soft groan.   
“Frank.” He tried again. “Wake up, it’s been snowing!”   
Another groan from the reluctant younger boy, who tried to bury his face closer against Gerard’s chest.  
“Frankie.” Gerard said, more gently, shaking him slightly.   
Frank shook his head, and grumbled, “Don’t care about snow, Gee… Quit waking me up before we gotta.”  
“But-”  
“Gee…” Frank groaned.   
Gerard ignored him now, bored of his unwillingness to be excited at the prospect of snow. 

Frank whined as Gerard pulled back the covers and got up, standing to look out of the window above the bed.   
His eyes went wide as he took in the scene outside.   
Frank curled up tighter under the covers, grabbing at Gerard’s ankle, trying to pull him back down. 

A shivering Gerard came back down of his own accord, managing to steal some of the covers back off Frank, getting back under, and curling up close.  
“It’s really thick, Frank, there’s loads of it! You should see.”  
Frank frowned, his eyes still closed. “I’m sure I’ll see plenty of it when we’re walking to school Gee, now will you be quiet and let me have my last ten minutes of sleep before we have to-”  
“Gerard! Frank!”   
The two boys sat up suddenly as the sound of Gerard’s mother’s voice called down into the room.   
“Schools closed, the snow’s too thick, the teachers can’t get there.”  
Gerard looked, if possible, even more excited. “Snow day!”   
Then he called up, “Thanks mom! You told Mikey yet?”   
“Yes, he was already up.”   
Gerard rolled his eyes, Mikey was always up first. And, technically, Gerard was often awake before him. It was only when Frank was here that he took a long time to emerge. 

Frank’s eyes lit up at the prospect of not having to go to school.   
Even more so at the thought of getting to spend the whole day with Gerard.   
The two boys had been seeing each other for a few months now. Something they’d originally tried to hide from the people at school, but, eventually they were caught out.   
So, naturally school had become even more of a hell hole since then. It was okay when they were together, but during lessons when they were apart, it was very, very difficult. 

Frank had stayed round Gerard’s house a few times now. The first time they’d tried to pass it off as a normal ‘sleepover’, but Gerard’s parents were smart, and soon figured out what was really going on.   
Frank had been scared he’d be told to leave and not come back.   
He shouldn’t have worried so much. 

Though generally he’d stayed over on the weekends, there were a few times when Frank had come to stay during the week.  
Like last night, it’d started to get cold as they were walking home together, and Gerard had offered Frank to come in with him, just for a little while, so he could get warmed up. 

They’d sat together in the living room, drinking hot drinks, then Frank had been invited to stay for dinner.  
Then they’d gone to Gerard’s room, one of the warmest in the house as it was kept shut up constantly. 

They’d eventually ended up under the covers, in bed together, curled up tight to keep warm.

****  
Even without the threat of school hanging over them, Frank found he was not allowed to lay in for as long as he’d hoped.  
Gerard was up and tugging on Frank’s arm, determined to drag him out of bed.   
Eventually a still very tired Frank relented, accepting the dressing gown thrown at him by the excitable whirlwind that was his boyfriend. 

Mikey gave Frank a knowing grin as he passed his room.   
“Gerard force you out of bed?” Mikey asked.  
Frank nodded, yawning.  
Mikey laughed. “Poor thing. Don’t worry, he’ll do what he always does, run outside, get too cold and then run back in again. Times like this I’m never sure which of the two of us is the youngest.”   
Frank knew exactly how he felt. 

****  
About an hour later, Frank found himself bundled up in a lot of borrowed clothes, out in the Way’s back garden.   
Despite the added layers, he was still shivering heavily.   
“Gee… It’s cold.”   
Gerard wasn’t listening though, far too busy distracted by his task of making a snowman.  
Frank watched him, sceptically, _how old exactly does he think he is?_   
Right now, Frank thought he was acting around ten.  
If that. 

Gerard, meanwhile, could barely feel the cold. All his focus was on the figure he was creating.   
It wasn’t exactly his finest work.   
But he was sure having a lot of fun doing it. 

He looked over at Frank, grinning.  
His grin faltered when he saw that Frank wasn’t having anywhere near as much fun as he was.   
Gerard frowned, pausing his task to go over to his boyfriend.  
“What’s wrong?”  
Frank just frowned, looking down at his shoes which were buried in the deep snow.  
“Well, for one, my feet are frozen.” He grumbled. “Not to mention the rest of me.”   
Gerard rolled his eyes. “That’s because you’re just standing there, you’re not even trying to have fun!”  
I’m too busy freezing my ass off to have fun!”  
Gerard laughed, which only annoyed Frank further, as it was clear he was laughing at him.   
“That’s exactly my point!” Gerard exclaimed.   
Then, grabbing Frank’s gloved hands in his own, Gerard started pulling him over to the snowman. “C’mon, you can help me!”

Knowing that if he struggled, it’d more than likely end up with him face down in the snow… Frank allowed himself to be dragged over.   
Even then though, he only half heartedly joined in.

Eventually, Gerard had had enough of Frank’s sullen behaviour.  
And he took matters into his own hands.  
Literally.

Frank shrieked with shock when something wet and icy hit the side of his head.  
It took him a second to realise what he’d been hit with was a snowball.  
He looked up, and saw a giggling Gerard, his snow covered hand over his mouth, trying to stop himself from laughing harder.

“Alright.” Frank said, quietly and seriously.  
“You asked for it.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide when he saw Frank gathering up his own ball of snow, much bigger than what Gerard had originally thrown.  
“No no no!” Gerard squealed as Frank raised his arm, grinning evilly.   
Gerard turned his back just in time to not get a face full of snow.   
He looked around, grinned back at Frank, while he bent down, getting his ammunition. 

The snow fight went on for only a few minutes, both boys laughing hard, running and dodging each others throws.   
Frank managed to sneak up behind Gerard, while he was distracted gathering a ridiculous amount of snow, and stuff his latest pile of snow down the back of Gerard’s jacket.   
The sound that emitted from Gerard then was not something that could be easily described. 

It ended with Gerard running at Frank, knocking him down onto his back in the snow, with Gerard on top of him.   
Still both a laughing mess, it took them a few seconds to realise the position they were in. When they did, the laughs died down, and Gerard pushing himself up a little, so he could look down at Frank beneath him.  
Frank’s cheeks were bright red, from the cold, from running, and also from the closeness between them.  
Gerard bent down, and kissed him gently, pleased to find Frank kiss eagerly back.   
“See?” Gerard said, softly. “Snow is fun.” 

****  
It wasn’t long after that that the two of them went back inside again, shivering.  
Frank started coughing, which immediately made Gerard fuss over him.  
“I’m fine!” Frank insisted, though then a larger coughing fit discredited this claim. 

He soon found himself back curled up on the couch, a blanket snug around him, and yet another hot drink in his hands.

Gerard came in with his own, and sat down beside Frank.  
“Sorry for making you sick…” Gerard said, sadly.  
Frank shook his head, “I’ll be fine.”   
He lifted the edge of the blanket, inviting Gerard under it too, and Gerard gratefully took the opportunity. 

Snuggled together, the boys talked over the impending doom that was the next day at school.  
When they decided they didn’t like that idea much, they started talking about the fact it was soon the Christmas holidays, and the fact they wouldn’t have to face school, for a while anyway.   
“Will I see you on Christmas?” Gerard asked, hopefully.  
Frank nodded. “If I can get out of the house, sure.”  
“Or I could come to you.”   
Frank smiled, nodded.  
“Maybe.” 

Eventually, they fell silent.  
They’d curled up close together, resting against each other.  
Once again, Gerard bent his head, and kissed Frank, softly.  
“You feel warm again now.” Gerard said.  
Frank nodded. “I guess I didn’t mind the snow so much… In the end.”  
Gerard raised his eyebrow, waiting for Frank to continue.  
Frank rolled his eyes. “It was… It was fun. Playing in the snow. With you.”  
Then, checking that no one was around, watching, Frank leant close, and whispered in Gerard’s ear, “And kissing in the snow was a lot of fun too.”  
Gerard smiled, blushing slightly now, that part had been completely accidental.  
Not that he minded, however.

He looked up then, and out the front window.  
“Snowing again.” Gerard said.  
Frank looked up too.  
“What do you think, will we get lucky two days in a row?”   
“Dunno.” Gerard said, thoughtfully. “But I think we should make sure we’re nice and warm tonight, you know, just in case.”  
He looked at Frank, who nodded, understanding the hidden subtext.

Making sure the blanket was still tightly around Frank as they got up, Gerard led them back down the stairs to his bedroom.

While the two boys wrapped themselves up under the covers, kissing lovingly, and touching not quite innocently, often apologising for cold hands, outside, the snow continued to fall


End file.
